


Now Yous Can't Leave

by Lahey14



Category: A Bronx Tale
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Father Figure, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: Sonny is like a father figure to C, and Sonny sees C as his son. So what happens when C disobeys Sonny? Anyone who disobeys, disrespects, or messes with Sonny always gets a really bad beat down and some get killed. Sonny can't kill his "son" so what will he do. Takes place during and after the biker gang goes to the bar.





	Now Yous Can't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched this movie, go watch it now it's amazing. Sorry in advance for the horrible grammar, I am using my phone like always to write. Also I don't know if this makes a difference or not, but Sonny and his gang, including C are all Italians. This move takes place when every race stayed in there own side of town, and anyone who was not that race who came in to there neighborhood would get jumped. Hopefully you guys will enjoy.

"That's what it comes down to,  
availability."  
Sonny was sitting at his favorite table with C at Gino's, trying to make him understand why violence was not always the answer.  
"The people that see me every day  
that are on my side..."  
Sonny paused for a moment trying to find the words to use.  
"they feel safe  
because they know I'm close.  
That gives them more reason to love me.  
The people that want to do otherwise, they think twice, because they know I'm close.  
That gives them more reason to fear me."  
C looked at Sonny, he understood what Sonny was trying to say now.  
"Is it better to be loved or feared?"  
"That's a good question."  
Sonny paused again, deeply thinking about the question.  
"It's nice to be both, but it's difficult.  
But if I had my choice.....  
I would rather be feared."  
C was a little confused now, he though that there was nothing stronger than love, at least that's what his father told him. Sonny noticed C's confusion and quickly began explaining.  
"Fear lasts longer than love. Friendships bought with money mean nothing. You see how it is.  
I make a joke, everybody laughs.  
I'm funny, but not that funny. Fear keeps them loyal to me. The trick is not being hated.  
I treat my men good. But if I give too much, I'm not needed. I give just enough where they need me  
but don't hate me. Don't forget what I'm telling you."  
Sonny watched as C processed everything through his head. He wanted to make sure C got everything he just said.  
At that moment Gino walked up to them to announce the specials of the day and take their order.  
"Sonny, I got some beautiful veal chops today.  
I got some nice linguine... and I got some beautiful sauce." Gino was interrupted by the sound of obnoxious Motorcycles riding threw their neighborhood. Sonny quickly got up and made his way to the door to see where the group of white bikers were going, to his dismay, they rode over to the bar located at the corner. Sonny made his way down there to make sure nothing bad would happen, C sensed the change in the atmosphere and realized that trouble had just approached and he too quickly maybe his way behind Sonny. They walked in on time to hear Jimmy trying to tell the biker gang to leave.  
"You're not dressed properly.  
You'lls have to leave."  
"What's wrong with how we're dressed?" Shot back the leader of the gang.  
"What's going on?" Asked Sonny as he made his way towards the chairs where the men sat.  
"These gentlemen ain't dressed, right. I asked them to leave." Replied Jimmy.  
"Is there a problem?" Asked Sonny again, this time directed to the bikers.  
"He's got a problem with how we're dressed,like our money ain't green. We just want some beers."  
"A few beers, that's it?" Confirmed Sonny  
"That's it. We'll be on our way. We ain't looking for trouble."  
Sonny was suspicious but he did not show it.  
"Spoken like a gentleman. Give them their beers."  
" I appreciate that." Thanked the biker leader.  
"No problem." Said Sonny as he walked over to Jimmy. Sonny leaned in to Jimmy and whispered for him to go get back up. With that Jimmy left through the back door of the bar.  
Sonny looked over at the bikers, who were still trying to get their drinks.  
"Here you go. You got some brews down here? Nice cold ones.Two over here, huh? One more beer. Got some thirsty people here."  
Sonny grabbed C by the arm and walked him over to the entrance of the bar.  
"Go wait out there, I'll be out soon."  
"No! I don't want to wait out there, I want to stay in here."  
"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask what you wanted, now go wait out there, NOW."  
While Sonny talked to C, the bikers finally got all their beers.  
"All right, brothers. If I may, a toast to our host."  
All the bikers began shaking there beers and spraying the poor bartender.  
" In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost! Get wet, you dago wop!" The gang bursted out laughing.  
"Look at all this shit, all over me!" Complained Tony. Sonny slightly shoved C in the direction out the door as he walked back over to men, however, C just made his way right back inside and followed Sonny.  
"Excuse!" Said Sonny in a very calm voice when he addressed the leader of the biker gang, again.  
"Oh, you again, huh?" Laughed the biker and just rolled his eyes and ignored him.  
"That wasn't very nice. Now yous got to leave." Announced Sonny in his still calm but slightly raised voice.  
"I'll tell you when the fuck we leave. Get away from me."  
Sonny pressed his lips together in a thin line and began walking back to the entrance door. He grabbed C's arm, planning on dragging him out. However, C jerked his hand free and backed away a little, this was the first time he would see Sonny in action and he did not want to miss it. Sonny gave him a warning looking for 1 seconded before turning away and continuing what he was doing. He didn't want to take his focus away from the biker dudes and show them any weakness he might have by not being able to control a teenager.  
Sonny walked out and look both ways to make sure no would come in to the bar. A group of people were already gathering around.  
"Hey, watch the bikes, man." Teased the biker men.  
C observed very move that Sonny made.  
"What's going on here?" Mocked the bikers.  
"Now yous can't leave." Sonny mocked back and then slowly walked towards the bikers.  
C watched carefully, everything was moving in slow motion.  
*He will never forget the look on their faces. All eight of their faces dropped. All their courage and strength was drained from their bodies. They had a reputation for breaking up bars. But they knew that instant, they made a fatal mistake.This time, they walked into the wrong bar.*  
At that moment Jimmy and the rest of Sonny's men all came busting through the back door of the bar  
"Come on, motherfucker!"  
All the bikers' head snapped to the back. Sonny took this opportunity to punch the leader's face while he was distracted. He repeatedly kept punishing after the leader fell to the ground.  
"Crack his fucking head open!"  
Now it was a full on war in the bar everyone was fighting. C stood to the side surprised of what was going on, he watched a man beating a biker with a baseball bat, he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should have stayed outside like Sonny told him.  
A biker came out of no where and punched C in the face the impacted of the punched caused C to fall to the ground, C quickly crawled away to hide under a bar stool. Half of the bikers were unconscious and the other half were being beaten to death.  
C watched Sonny punch the leader, who's face was no longer recognizable. Sonny looked up for a quick second and noticed C looking at him, he didn't want C to see him kill someone, again. He didn't want C to get use to this life style.  
"Step on his head!" Someone yelled  
"NO! Get them out of here!" Shouted Sonny.  
He stood up straight and began directing his men  
"Drag them the fuck out! Move it!"  
Sonny's men dragged everyone out to the street and continued beating out there. C ran out the bar and towards his friends who were huddled around in a circle watching the men.  
The men began smashing the bikers' bikes and destroying them. One of the bikes fell towards Sonny's car.  
"Watch my car!"  
Sonny then looked back to the leader and continued beating him.  
"Fucking punks!"  
One of the bikers got up and started running, but he was badly injured and only limped a short distance.  
C's friends and a couple of neighborhood kids all ran after him and began beating him too.  
"Let the kids kill them."  
" Hit him!" Yelled the kids as they all took turns throwing punches and kicks.  
" Get away!" Yelled the biker.  
"Kick him in his face!"  
"Here, you motherfucker!" Yelled a kids as he threw a punch.  
Sonny finished beating the leader and pulled him by his hairs to look at him.  
"Look at me. I'm the one who did this to you. Remember me." He then slammed his face in to the cement side walk.  
"Come on, Sonny! We gotta go." Jimmy began pushing everyone away to make them leave.  
"Let's go, you guys!"  
C made his away down the street and waited for Sonny there.  
"They ruined my lunch!" Angerly Announced Sonny before kicking the leader in the gut one last time.  
"Let's get out of here!" Called Sonny as he walked towards C.  
"Leave them there like the dogs that they are.They ruined my whole fucking lunch."  
Sonny was pissed, everyone could sense it. So they made sure to keep their distance, they knew one wrong move and Sonny would make sure to Slap the crap out of them. When Sonny got to C he grabbed him by his upper arm and harshly dragged him with him. C knew he was in trouble, this was the first time he was in trouble with Sonny and it scared him. He had heard rumors from Sonny's men, that when one of them acts out of line Sonny would punish them by beating them, not as hard as he beat the bikers but still pretty hard. C began to panic a little, he would not look cool with a black eye and a broken nose, what was he going to do. C noticed that they had stopped moving, he looked up and realized that they were in Sonny's house. He had been in Sonny's house many times, but this time it was different.  
Sonny closed the door behind them and let go of C's arm, he then walked in the living room. C followed close behind, he knew better than to give Sonny another reason to be mad. Once in the living room Sonny turned around and stared C in the eyes, C looked away. Sonny was an intimidating guy and it was worst when he was staring you down.  
"Look at Me."  
C looked back up reluctantly.  
"What was that, back there?"  
C just shrugged.  
"Did I not tell you to wait outside? I thought I did, but that could just be me!" Sonny was now being sarcastic. C looks down at his hands, he didn't know what to do or say.  
"Look at Me!" Yelled Sonny.  
C's head shot up at the sound of Sonny raising his voice. His eyes filled with tears, this is when Sonny kills me, he thought. C refused to let his tears fall, he wanted to take his beating like a man.  
Sonny looked at C up and down, he knew C was terrified. He could tell by the boy's body language, C was slightly crouching down trying to make himself look smaller and his hands where wrapped around himself in a small attempt to comfort himself. Although there where tears in his eyes, C still put on a brave face, And Sonny was proud of that, because it made it easier to stay upset and punish the kid. Sonny wouldn't have blame the kid if he was crying and begging for forgiveness, most of the men he deals with do that. However, Sonny knew if the kid was crying he would not be able to find it in his heart to punish him. So he was happy that C tried to stay brave.  
Sonny took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to keep the kid waiting, it would only cause the boy's anxiety to rise and he didn't want that.  
"You know I have to punish you, right?"  
C nodded slowly.  
"I can't let you think that disobeying me is okay."  
C nodded again  
"Okay then."  
Sonny put his hand around the back of C's neck. C flinch but did not move.  
Sonny rubbed his neck in a comforting way, hoping it would calm him down a little. Which it did.  
*Sonny's not mad no more, maybe he'll go easy on me because it's my first time getting in trouble* thought C. Sonny then wrapped is arm all the way around C in a half hug and guided him to stand behind the couch.  
"Listen Kid, you're like a son to me, and I would never beat my son. So instead I will punish you how I would punish my son. Do you understand?"  
C nodded his head, he understood that he was not going to get beat, C got happy for a moment. Them he was being pushed down over the side of the couch.  
His confuse rose again, what was Sonny doing now.  
C heard Sonny undoing his belt buckle, he knew that sound to good. His father use to spank him all the time when he was a kid, but that hasn't happen in years. C quickly shot of the couch and backed away.  
Sonny froze in confusion, he was not expecting the boy to pop up so quick, it surprised him. He stared at the kid for a moment, he thought that they were both on the same page.  
"Y-y-you can't b-beat me." Stuttered C   
"I'm not planing on beating you, I'm planing on using a form of corporal punishment, usually known as spanking, to make you understand that your actions today were wrong."  
"I'm 17 years old, you can't spank me."  
"Oh Really, watch me." Sonny began walking towards C. C then began speed walking backwards trying to get away from Sonny, but Sonny was faster than him. Sonny grabbed him by his arm and dragged him back to the couch, the whole way C was tugging and pulling, trying to get away. But Sonny had a good grip on him.  
"Let Go of Me!" Yelled C.  
Sonny quickly turned and slapped him across his face  
"Don't raise your voice at me!"  
C froze still looking through Sonny in shock. He held his right hand up to his cheek and stood with his mouth open.  
Sonny quickly bent him back over the couch before C could understand what was happening.  
SMACK  
Sonny brought his belt down hard on C's backside.  
C let out a gasp and he would have shot back up again if Sonny's hand did not have him pinned down. Sonny used the hand on C's back to massage his shoulders so he would relax because after the first smack C tensed up really tight, and Sonny knew that was bad for his muscles. He then brought his belt down again  
SMACK  
C let out a loud grunt and closed his eyes tightly.  
SMACK  
"Ahhhhhh!" Yelled C.  
This hurt so bad, C thought, he actually considered that the beating would have been better.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
C buried his face in one of the throw pillows on the couch to muffle his screams. He felt the hot tears slip through his eyes which caused his to get angry. He didn't want Sonny to see him cry.  
Even though Sonny always told him that crying never made a guy any less of a man, that it was just a normal bodily function that someone needed to release emotion and to keep them human.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Tears were pouring down C's face but he made sure to muffle his cries with the pillow that he hid his face in.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
C's cries soon turned in to sobs and that's when C tried to beg himself out of this.  
SMACK  
"S-S-Sony p-p-please, I'm s-sorry. I won't d-do it again."  
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"I'll n-never dis o-obey you a-a-again."  
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"Please, I'M SORRY"  
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"Ahhhhhhhh"  
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
C gave up on trying to beg his way out and just collapsed on the couch and accepted his punishment.  
His body was shaking from the force on his sobs.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Sonny looked at the poor boy lying there sobbing, he knew that C had learned his lesson, which he was greatful for because it pained him to have to hurt the kid.  
Sonny landed the last five smacks.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"Uhgggg!"  
He put his belt back on then walked over to stand next to the sobbing boy who had not moved from the couch. Sonny rubbed his hand all around the boys back to comfort him.  
"Shhhh, everything okay, shhhhh. There there, shhhh."  
Sonny kept massaging his back, he was not going to rush the kid to getting. He was going to let C cry for as long as it took to make him feel better. Sonny looked at Young boy slouched over the couch awkwardly, that must not be very comfortable position. Sonny didn't want the kid hurting his back, so he slowly pulled C up off the couch and wrapped him in a hug where he could stand tall and stretch his back.  
Sonny might be a strict guy, but he was not heartless. All of Sonny's men knew this, Sonny might beat the crap out of them but he would always be there to comfort them in the end, whether it was by taking them to the bar for a drink, making them a cup of tea, loaning them some money to play in a quick game of cards at the bar, or in this case holding C until he feels better. C finally calmed down and pulled away from Sonny to wipe his face with the sleeves of his jacket. He was stilling hiccuping but no new tears fell. Sonny put his hand on C's shoulder and gently squeezed.  
"You okay?" Asked Sonny  
C nodded and kept wiping his face.  
Sonny rubbed C's shoulder  
"Do you want me to take you home?"  
C shook his head, if he went home his parents would ask why he was crying and he didn't feel like trying to make up a lie or explain why.  
"Alright, I was planing on going down to the tracks with the guys, you can come with me or we can do something else."  
C nodded his head, his hiccups were still pretty bad so he did not trust himself to talk yet, but he knew the guys would all understand about why C was crying. They have all been in trouble with Sonny before, they probably wouldn't know what Sonny did to him, but they'll know it was some sort of punishment.  
Sonny smiled and pulled the boy into a half hug and walked him out the house, he was glad that the kid wasn't mad at him and still wanted to hang out with him. They walked back to the corner where all of Sonny Men waited outside the bar. All the bikers and bikes were gone.  
"Hey Sonny, what took you so long?" Asked Coffee Cakes. All the men looked at Sonny then at C.  
"Come on Sonny! You should have taken it easy on the boy, how is he suppose to pick up girls when you bruised up all his face." Teased Jimmy sarcastically, all the men began laughing.  
"You could have at least left him one good eye, how's he suppose to see now." Taunted JoJo  
"He can't that's why Sonny has to guide him everywhere" "Poor kid is going to need plastic surgery to fix his nose." All the men were having a ball cracking jokes, C couldn't help himself from smirking too.  
"Laugh all you want, let's see what your all saying after I deal with all of y'all too." Threaten Sonny, but his words didn't have any venom to it, the guys just continued to laugh.  
"Come, let's get to the tracks before the race starts. I'm feeling lucky."  
"Yeah"  
"Come"  
"Let's go." Echoed all the men as they made there way to Sonny's car.  
"Hey Jimmy, you drive." Sonny handed Jimmy the keys before getting into the back seat with C and the rest of them.  
Down at the tracks Sonny bought C his very own ticket, which ended up winning and C earned a lot of money.  
Say what you want about Sonny, but you can't deny that he takes care of his men.


End file.
